The Perfect Day
by Jace's.Future.Wife
Summary: Just a cute little one shot when Cammie and Zach spend the day together! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**OK you guys I am going to try my hand at a Zach/Cammie one shot. Since I already have one with Edward/Bella and Jace/Clary. I am thinking of writing another on for Jace/Clary but I am not sure. Anyhoo! Here is it! Tell me what you think! I am also doing this in Zach's POV so please tell me what you think about that too!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ally Carter owns everything!**

**Zach POV**

A Perfect Day

"Come on Cammie. If we don't hurry we are going to be late!" I said to Cam through her bathroom door. She had went in there about twenty minutes ago and hasn't come back out since. I really didn't want to rush her, but if we didn't hurry we would be late meeting our friends. We got to go into town today and we had all decided to meet up at the front gate at 1:00 to ride together an it was already 12:45.

"Almost done!" I heard her holler back. I rolled my eyes. That was what she said the first time I asked her and that was ten minutes ago. I plopped myself down on her bed and tired not to get to comfortable.

"Done!" She finally said as she emerged form the bathroom. I looked up and couldn't stop the smile that spread onto my face as took in the gorgeous girl before me. She had on a pair of blue-jean shorts and a red tank-top with a red plaid shirt that she had left unbuttoned over it. Her hair was up in a haphazard bun and she had finished the whole outfit off with some old worn out converse. My grin grew even wider as I looked at her cheeks. She hadn't put any makeup on so the only color she had on her face was a light blush from my staring. She was just too perfect.

"What are you staring at?" She asked self consciously even though she had no reason to be. I shrugged as I pulled myself up off the bed and made my way to her.

"I was looking at the most gorgeous girl on the planet that's all." I told her honestly. This made her blush even darker. She wrapped her arms around my neck and my arms automatically went around her waist.

"Thank you. Come on Romeo we have to go." I glanced over at her bedside table at the clock and saw it was 12:55.

"Crap! Why didn't you say something? Lets go!" I told her in a fast voice while grabbing her hand and running which forced her to run with me. I heard her laughter echo through the halls as we hit the stairs that led down into the foyer. We made it to our group of friends right at 12:00.

"Oh you two are good." Was all Macey said to us. I shot her my famous smirk.

"Thanks." All she did was give me a huff and turn to walk toward the bus. The rest of us followed her lead. All of us found seats in the far back of the bus. Bex and Grant sat together. Liz and Jonas sat together and Macey and some guy named Nathan sat together. Leaving me and Cam beside each other. Grant turned around in his seat and shot me a sly grin. Here we go I thought.

"So what exactly were you two doing?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I heard Cammie sigh next to me while I just let out a snort.

"Not that Grant. I can assure you." He couldn't be discouraged by my answer though.

"Come on Zach. You can tell me." He cooed to me like I was a little kid. I head Cammie let out laugh beside me. She tired to cover it up with a cough. Unsuccessfully I might add. I shot her a playful glare which only served to make her laugh even harder. I turned my attention back to the idiot in front of me.

"Nothing happened Grant so just drop it." He huffed at me but thankfully he turned back around anyway. After he finally left us alone the rest of the ride went pretty quickly. Before I knew it the bus had dropped all of us off and was heading back to the school.

"What do you want to do first?" I asked Cam. She walked over to me and put her arm around me waist. Wanting her to be even closer to me I put my arm around her shoulders and tucked her into my side. I saw her eyebrows crumpled in thought for a few minutes before she spoke.

"i want to go to the park." She declared excitedly. I laughed. She was so adorable when she was like this.

"To the park then." I agreed and began to lead the way with her still tucked into my side. Since the park was only a few minutes away we made it there in no time. It was empty expect for a few couples here and there. I released Cam and let her lead me where she wanted to go. Apparently she already knew because she went straight to the swings and claimed the first one she saw. I followed at a little slower pace enjoying the light breeze that was blowing on my face. I looked up at the sky and saw it was a little dark. A rainstorm would probably come later on. When I got to her she was swinging slowly back and forth with her feet sliding on the ground with the swing. I walked behind her and caught the chains.

"Want me to push you?" I asked her. She looked up at me and gave me a nod. I started off pushing her slowly, building up speed. Everyone once and a while I would pull her back against my chest and give her a kiss on the cheek which would make her laugh. My most favorite sound in the world. Eventually she told me to stop pushing her and come swing beside her which I did. She grabbed my free hand and intertwined are fingers together as I swings matched each others pace.

"Lets go see a movie." I heard Cam's voice cut through the comfortable silence. I turned my head and gave her a questioning glance at her sudden about outburst but I didn't say anything as she grabbed my hand and started pulling me in the direction of the movie theater. She drug me straight there without stopping until we were standing directly in front of it. My body came to an abrupt stop along with hers,

"Well I am so glad I had a say in this." I told her playful. She gave me a slap on the shoulder.

"Well you did say we could do what I wanted to do." She said in the same tone. I was about to correct her but she continued speaking before I could. "That's what I thought." I chuckled at her attitude. It was time like these when her fiery side came out. Truth be told, it was a major turn on for me.

"What do you want to watch?" I scoffed. 'Now she wants my opinion' I mumbled under my breath. That just earned my another hit on the shoulder. I heaved a deep sigh before turning my head back up to look at the list of movies. There were some romantic comedies, Horror, and then some Action films. I didn't really know which one I wanted to see. I decided I would let her pick.

"I don't really know." I told her honestly. "What do you want to watch?" She studied the movies for a minute longer before answering my previous question.

"Lets watch 'How To Train Your Dragon!" She said excitedly. I smiled at her.

"Sounds good to me." She nodded and stepped up to the counter. Her hand reached into her back pocket to get her money. If she was really thought I was going to let her play she has another thing c0ming.

"I got this Cam." She tilted her head up to me with a worried glance. She began gnawing on her bottom lip. I had to hold back a groan. She looked unbelievably sexy when she did that kind of stuff.

"You sure.?" She asked tentatively. I gave her a reassuring smile before I handed the movie over to the cashier.

"I am sure Cam. Don't worry about it? What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you pay? Besides. Do you know what Macey and Bex would do if they found out I let you pay?" I asked playfully horrified trying to get her to laugh. It worked. She fell into a fit of giggles. She laughed so much she had to lean into my side to keep form falling down. Not that I minded. After we got our tickets we made our way to the concession stand and got all our snacks we needed before finding our theater room and getting seats. It took us a while but we finally found some decent ones. This place was ridiculously packed. We got in there just as the movie was coming on. I felt cam lean her head up against my shoulder trying to get comfortable. I slouched down a little in my seat with my legs stretched out and crossed in front of me trying to help. It must have because she stopped shifting around soon after that.

I thought the movie was going to pretty stupid, but I kind of liked it. It was pretty cute. When the credits started to roll Cam stood up and front of my and stretched her muscles. The movement causing her shirt to rise up and give me a glimpse of her toned stomach. Once Cam was done torturing me we gathered up all our stuff and made our way outside in front of the theater after throwing all our trash away.

"Where to next?" I asked her. It was almost time to go but we had time to do one more thing.

"You choose." She told me. I knew just where to go. Without another word I lead her straight to the gazebo where she and Jimmy used to leave notes. Yes, I know his name is Josh. I just like calling him Jimmy because I know it annoys her. She went in the middle and spun around in circles while I just leaned up against the entrance and watched her. We didn't get tp stay there long before we heard Bex telling us it was time to go through our coms. We held heads as we walked back to the bus. It started pouring down rain when we were ha;f way there. I was about to start running with but she pulled me back.

I shot her a look as if she was crazy but she just smiled and walked to where she was standing in front of me. She was so close to me I could feel her body heat radiating off of her. Her arms grabbed mine and locked them around her waist before she twined them at my neck. She didn't say anything but leaned up to where her lips were grazing mine.

"I have always wanted to do this." She whispered, almost inaudible to my ears, just before she pressed her soft, plump lips to my own. As soon as her lips touched mine my body lit up. My pulse pounded in my veins and I began to feel lightheaded. The way she always made me feel. I pulled her impossibly closer to me as I lifted her up so she was at my height and her feet dangled off the ground. Her small hands found purchased in my scalp and pulled at it. I let out a low groan and kissed her with even more fervor than before. Eventually though we both had to come up form air but that didn't stop me as I worked my way down her neck and back up to her lips in a circuit multiple times before resting my forehead against hers.

"A perfect ending to a perfect day." She said breathlessly before meeting her lips with mine once more.

**A/N:**

**There it is you guys! Was it good? Do I need to change something? Work on something? Do you guys want to see more of something? Please let me know!**


	2. PLEASE READ!

**Dear Whoever Is Reading This, **

**I AM SO EXCITED! YOU GUYS KNOW HOW MY ACCOUNT WAS HACKED? WELL, THE FINALLY FOUND THE PERSON WHO DID IT AND REMOVED THEIRS AND NOW I HAVE CONTROL BACK OVER MY OLD ACCOUNT, BUT SINCE THIS ONE IS ALREADY UP I AM JUST GOING TO STAY WITH THIS ONE, BUT I REMOVED MY STORIES FROM THE OTHER ONE JUST SO PEOPLE DON'T GET CONFUSED! BY THE WAY: MY OLD PENNAME IS ****_ Wayland _****SO IF THAT IS THE ONE YOU SAW ANOTHER STORY ON I HAVE CONTROL OF THAT ACCOUNT NOW! THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY STORIES! :D**


End file.
